Camp Itazura
by Ishkabod
Summary: A young Dick and Roy Go to summer camp. What can YOU imagine will happen? EDITED APRIL 17/09. Chapter One redone. The rest soon to come.
1. Planning

**Camp Itazura**

**by Ishkabod**

Rewrittenish as of 2009/04/17  
**Disclaimer:** Ummm well guess what. "What?" I don't own Nightwing/Dick or associated characters. "We knew that so get on with the story already!" Well soorrrrryyyyyy but one more thing "aahhhh" Hold your horse's geeze. I own the ideas in this story so ha ha to DC. "great now that that's over with can you start the story already" Nope "WHAT" I don't know what to write yet "(sweatdrops) then start with hmmm you have a point I don't know either" (sweatdrops)

Thanks to Marcie for her help brainstorming this. I couldn't have done it without your help.

AN: I've never ever ever wrote a batman/Bruce Wayne/Robin/Dick/Roy fic ever. I've written only one other story and it was in the Sailor moon category so please forgive any and all OOCishness, I'll try my best. Oh and any kids reading this DON"T try this stuff at home or at camp.

**Camp Itazura**

Prelude

It was a beautiful day to be outside and Dick was enjoying his time playing Baseball with his gym class when he overheard a group of friends talking about their summer plans.

"Angela are you still coming to Camp Itazura with us or have your parents planned another unexpected trip to wherever?" a girl with blond hair named Brittney asked.

"So far so good and with the cost of the camp and having it allready paid for i doubt they'll back out of this one like they have the others." Angela replied smiling brightly, her happiness and excitement obvious.

Dick seeing an opportunity, walked over to the group and asked them more about the camp. He was quickly overwhelmed by the two girls descriptions of everything the camp had to offer Their excitement was infectious and so as the bell rang and the group split up a plan started to form in his mind to get Bruce to allow him to go to camp that summer.

Unknown to everyone that summer was going to be one to remember for a very very long time. All thanks to two chatty girls.

**Chapter One**

The plan finally came into play one day when Alfred was making breakfast. "Alfred"

"Yes Master Dick"

"May I please go to summer camp this year?"

"You'll need to ask Master Bruce." Alfred replies but seeing the hopeful look his charges face falter he added "Although I don't see why not."

"Thanks Alfred. I'll ask him right away." Dick says as he jumps up from the table to hurry out the door. "Ooofff" is all that's heard as he runs into Bruce as he made his way into the kitchen for breakfast.

"What's the hurry, you haven't even finished breakfast yet."

"I know I just wanted to ask you if I could go to summer camp this year?" upon seeing the look on his mentors face he quickly added. "Alfred says it's a good idea, and I've always wanted to go, Roy is always talking about how much fun he has."

"I suppose it wouldn't be too much of a problem." A big smile spread across Dicks face. He jumped up into Bruce's arms and hugged him saying thank you thank you thank you over and over again until he heard the choking noises coming from Bruce. Apologizing and asking to be excused from the table. Dick ran out the door of the kitchen before Bruce or Alfred could get a word in.  
"Alfred what did I just agree to?"

"Master Bruce can I recommend that you send him to the new camp sponsored by Wayne Enterprises?"

"I didn't. Did I?"

"You did indeed sir. Would you like to send him to Camp Itazura or would you like to hear about some other camps I can recommend?"

"I'm sure wherever you pick would be best."

**Meanwhile In the Study.**

"So Roy what did you have in mind." Dick asks

"Well make sure it's not an all boy's camp so we can have even more fun."

"Why would it be more fun if there are girls there?" asked the clueless Boy wonder.

"Whadaa ya mean why! Girls are sooo fun to bug especially if Alfred gets his way and we get sent to a camp full of spoilt rich kids."

"Yeah you might be right about that."

"Might? Of course I'm right It's Alfred were talking about here."

"So what should we do first?" Dick asked.

"Well since this isn't my first time i allready have some tried and true schemes but we need to brainstorm some new ones. We can work out any kinks when we get together next week for our training session. In the mean time if you can think of anything write it down. Well discuss it later and come up with the perfect plan. Shoot I gotta go I'm late for training. Talk to you later."

"B- CLICK- ye" Dick started to reply but the line was cut. Rolling his eyes at his friends antics he hung up the phone and made his way back to the Kitchen to see what camp Alfred had recommended.

**Back in the Kitchen**

"Alfred" Bruce interrupts "Maybe we should let Dick choose."

"Very well Master Bruce."

"I'll go ask him before I go to the office."

"Very good Master Bruce. I've set out your suit for the meeting with the shareholders. I assume you'll be ready by 11:00."

"Yes. Thank you Alfred."

"Not a Problem Sir."

"Well I'll get going now. See you in twenty."

" Sir I believe you'll most likely find Master Dick on the phone in the Study."

"Thanks Alfred." He said as he walked out the door heading to the Study first.

**Back in the Study**.

"Bye" he says and hangs up just as Bruce enters the room.

"Who was that?" Bruce asks

"Oh that was Roy, he wanted to know if I could go or not." Dick replied turning around in his chair to face the doorway.

"Alfred mentioned a few different camps he recommends but I assume you two have already picked one." He said as he made his way into the study to sit in the seat beside his charge.

Having allready reasearched the best camps he knew which one he wanted and had made sure Alfred had seen the flyer for it on his bed. "I want to go to Camp Itazura" Dick Exclaims happily.

Bruce smiled a small smile at the site of the huge grin on Dicks face knowing that the two younger boys would be in for some surprises when they arrived. "Alright. I'll make the arrangements."

"Thanks Bruce, I'll Phone Roy back and tell him." Bruce just shakes his head in pity for the campers and councillors and walks out of the room to get ready for the day ahead. He knew that he had to make a few extra phone calls before leaving the manor for the day so he made his way upstairs and proceeded to make some special arrangements for Dicks trip.

**End of Chapter One**


	2. Baggage

**Camp Itazura**

Re-read for re-writing on April 17 2009 Only changed a few spelling errors. I like it as it is so on to editing the next chapter. Enjoy

**Disclaimer in first chapter. **

**Chapter Two **

"Hello."

"Guess what?"

"Did you find out were we're going?"

"Yup and you'll never guess what Bruce agreed to."

"You don't mean?" Roy asked excitedly.

"You bet I do."

"This is going to be soooo much fun. I can't wait for the overnight. All those silly spoiled daddies' girls sleeping outside."

"You and me both buddy. So do you have your stuff ready?"

"Yup packed and ready to go."

"I talked to Alfred yesterday and he said "they serve gourmet meals there but the rest of the camp while clean and high tech in some areas has an actual camping feel to it."" Dick replied in a perfect imitation of Alfreds proper British accent.

"Yeah I read about it on the net. It's perfect. The only thing I really didn't like about summer camp was the god awful food they served there. A growing boy needs to eat is what I say."

"So I'll see you on Friday." I asked

"Yeah I wouldn't miss this for the world." Roy stated

"Me either. Goodnight."

"Night Dick."

I sat there thinking about all the fun me and Roy had planned for the weeks to follow. I couldn't help but picture the look on the kids faces as one by one they fell victim to our combined genius. I knew that those snobby kids at school would finally get their comeuppance and I couldn't help but be glad. It was torture in school; everyone but a select few(mostly girls) looked down on me as a charity case that had no right to be in the same building as them let alone the same classroom.

Dick sat there with a smirk on his face for over an hour. Alfred finally found him and kicked him outside to hinting to Bruce about the large sum needed to send both Roy and Dick to camp ensured that Bruce would find a way to pay for Roys' camp fees without anyone being the wiser. He suspected that he would arrange to have the Boy sponsored or have the camp undercharge Roy's guardians. He smiled to himself watching the young lad run around the back court yard. Knowing that the next few weeks were gonna be filled with many late nights if Roy had any say about it. He knew what was going on at school and figured that the boy needed an outlet for his frustration. The camp he was going to was very exclusive and many of his classmates would be going.

It was a brand new camp and everyone who was anyone were sending their children there for the summer. They served Pennyworth approved dishes but still in the traditional serve yourself manner of all camps. The children would be assigned to different cabins but no servants allowed. Special circumstances with those in wheelchairs and those with other special challenges were exceptions to that though. The children would have a hike and an overnight in the woods. There would be swimming in the lake, Kayaking, Canoeing, Quading for the older kids, Horseback rides, Wall climbing, waterskiing, Tubeing, wakeboarding and many other sports. There would be a different competition every day for different activities for the last week of the camp.

After a while Alfred left to prepare lunch. Dick had found a nice spot of moss in the shade of a Lodgepole pine he sat down to catch his breath and take in the beauty of the warm early summer day. He sat motionless for a few minutes thinking.

'I wish I could go out with Bruce tonight but Alfred said it was best if I stayed home and got ready for camp. I don't mind really but I hope Bruce doesn't need me while I'm gone. I'll have to sneak two communicators for me and Roy to use to coordinate things and I can use mine to check to make sure Bruce is okay while I'm gone. I know it'll be trouble if he finds out but I'll risk it.'

After a long day playing in the sun and training in the cave young Dick grayson was finally in bed. "Goodnight Elenore" he mumbled clutching the little stuffed and well worn elephant to his chest as sleep finally interrupted his thoughts.

End chapter Two

Well I hope you liked this one. And I guess this since it's my first fanfic I'll dedicate it to those great fan fiction writers that made me fall in love with the characters Dick and Roy. SYL, John Westcott, Charlene Edwards, Darth Yoshi, Marcie, and many others. Special thanks go to SYL for her invention of Elenore and to Aussie for her courage to write again and in turn get me writing. Thanks.

Oh and Feedback PLEASE Please PRETTY PLEASE. a dot'll do for a review it's definatly better than nothing


	3. Camp Day

**Camp Itazura**

**By Ishkabod  
**

Minor editing on April 17 2009

**Chapter Three: ****Camp day**

Alfred woke up his young charge early that morning in order to finish packing and pick up Roy from the Airport. Dick whined about getting up so early, but upon being reminded that it was his idea he finally realized what day it was and jumped out of bed to get ready.

In the kitchen Bruce was finishing his breakfast waiting for Dick to get there so he could say goodbye before he left for an early morning meeting. He knew that this camping trip was important to Dick. For him not to say goodbye would mean obvious disapproval from Alfred (who although he would never say anything directly would make it obvious in other ways) and a sad Dick both of which made him uncomfortable and made sure he did anything he could to avoid either outcome. Five minutes later the little acrobat came cart wheeling into the kitchen. Bruce grinned at his antics and then resumed eating.

"Bruce, guess what today is?" The boy asked excitedly

"It's the twentieth and a Monday." He stated with a straight face

"No not that I mean what's happening today."

"Well I have a meeting in one hour then I have paperwork. An interview for a new secretary at 1:00, I have a date to the charity ball at the Glensons. I do believe that's it." he stated in a board tone barely able to keep up the act while watching the his charges face.

The look on Dicks face was one he would remember for a long time. It was a look of disbeleif exasperation; absolute happiness and mischief "Okay since you can't remember I'll tell you. It's the first day of camp." He exclaimed excitedly.

"Are you sure that's today?"

"Yup, I'm sure I'm sure Alfred even woke me up early for it and he's never wrong."

"Well then if Alfred says so then it must be true. So have fun at camp Dick, don't forget to call and write, and don't let Roy talk you into too much trouble because you know how much of a stake Wayne enterprises has in this camp. If it doesn't go well then all those kids who depend on it for the profit it makes to send them to summer camp will be disappointed."

"I know what's at stake and i wouldn't want anything to jeopardize the other kids chances at summer camp so don't worry about that. I know the rules."

"Good now I have to make it to that meeting so have fun and I'll see you soon. Don't forget to write. Okay?"

"Kay bye Bruce and thanks for letting me go and for paying for Roy."

"No problem just don't mention that last bit to Roy. I'll see you later squirt and have fun."

"Bye Bruce."

Bruce smiled to himself as he made his way to the garage. He knew that the two kids were planning many bouts of trouble making but little did they know that their plans would have to be drasticly altered in light of the suprises he had prepared especially for the arrival of the terrible twosome. Little did Bruce suspect that the majority of his plans had been sabataged by none other than Alfred?

The wise old Butler knew that the two wouldn't go too too far with their antics but Dick needed the release and the summer camp was the best place for it. He was sorry for any of the other campers that were unfortunate enough to pick on Master Dick during school months (when Master Dick had to hold himself back from retaliating lest he get in trouble at school and hurt his future and reputation) but no too sorry. He had noticed a few things hidden in his bags that were inappropriate like the all too familiar Whoopee Cushion that had been slightly modified to release a foul odour when deflated, but ignored them all for the most part. The ones that were potentially dangerous he quickly confiscated. Alfred remembering his younger years had also stashed inside some other devices he was sure the young master would find useful in his endeavours. When he was done repacking It was time to leave and Dick was waiting at the front door with the rest of his his bags beside him.

On the way to the airport Alfred noticed the smile that was plastered on his young charges face. He knew he would enjoy the time with Roy and both boys deserved any amount of happiness life could bring him. They soon arrived at the airport, where Roy was waiting, they picked up the boys luggage, loaded the bags in the trunk and were on their way to the bus that would take all the kids to their final destination. When they arrived they noticed the piles of bags beside the two charter buses that were to take the children the rest of the way to the camp. The head councillor was trying to explain to a number of angry campers why they couldn't bring half of what they had. Alfred knew that there was a detailed list of things the campers were forbidden to bring, allthough some of them seemed to think that those rules didn't apply to them since they were so and so's son or daughter. He decided to help the poor man responcible for the loading of the bus and headed over to the crowd.

"Sir is there a problem here?"

"Yes there most certainly is. These campers didn't seem to read the list of acceptable items and packed half their bedrooms. They are outright refusing to reduce the amount of luggage they are taking and insist that i call for another vehical to pick up their junk to take with us"

"Do you mind sir if I had a word with them."

"Sure go ahead they aren't listening to me."

"Now what seems to be your problem young Sir?" Alfred said as he turned to a young man around Dick's age.

"Well you see this servant says that I cannot bring my play station and Big Screen television. I refuse to leave it behind I must have it or I will complain to my father who is one of the board members of Wayne enterprises. He doesn't seem to understand how important my father is."

"Well young sir I must inform you that that man you called a servant is doing what he was hired to do. He was selected for this position by none other than Bruce Wayne himself. The board members of Wayne enterprises also pre approved the list of acceptable items so as not to let the over abundance of items for each camper take away the experience of camping. So if you have any complaints about what isn't on that list your father is not one who will help you because he agreed to the limitations." Alfred explained in a factual tone.

"Umm well okay I guess I can do without for a couple of weeks." He replied sounding a little more subdued.

The rest of the crowd upon listening to the boy being put in his place had ceased to complain and started picking out a few bags each from their enormous piles while talking on their phones to have the rest of the stuff picked up. Meanwhile since Dick and Roy had followed the rules they had already loaded most of their stuff and were on the bus setting up.

"Hey Roy I'm gonna go say good bye to Alfred since we're done here."

"Okay I'll save your seat."

"Thanks."

Meanwhile outside after Alfred had dealt with the crowd of spoiled children. He went back to the car and started to unload the few bags the boys had. There was one suitcase of Roy's that had a funny smell coming from but choosing to ignore that he loaded the bags onto the awaiting bus. After looking around he finally spotted the little head of raven coloured hair coming off the bus.

"Bye Alfred" Dick said as he ran and gave the English gentleman a bear hug.

"Goodbye Master Dick and be sure to behave yourself."

"Yes Alfred I'll see you later." He called out as he bounded happily away and onto the awaiting bus.

Alfred smiled at his obvious happiness and upon looking around and seeing the loading finally going smoothely he took one last look at the bus and then drove home secure in the knowledge that Dick would be safe where he was going.

//////////////////////////////////////////////0O\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

That all for this chappie SO on to the next one oh and thanks for the reviews everyone.


	4. Cows and gas

**Camp Itazura**

**By Ishkabod**

**Chapter Four**

**The bus ride: Part One**

After the camp councillors had everyone seated on the bus and the luggage taken care of the head of the camp stood up to address the campers before proceeding on their way.

"Hello campers my name Guido and I'm the head councillor at Camp Itazura. We will be on our way shortly and if anyone needs to use the bathroom there will be a rest stop half way there the bathroom in the back is for the councillors only because they have been here for hours already and may need it before the rest stop I'll go through most of the rules later on but for now all you need to know is that no getting up from you seat until the rest stop." He said "Any Questions"

"How long is the trip going to take?" asked a big kid sitting closer to the front than Dick and Roy.

"It should only be about four hours; the rest stop is after two hours. Any more questions?"

Dick stood up "how much time has been allotted for the rest stop."

"Now that's a good question. No less than fifteen minutes but if I tell you any more I might give away the surprise. Any more? Good I guess we can get going again, Charlie do you have anything to add."

"Just one sir, Kids It's going to be a LOOOONG drive so get your games out now before we start moving. If there is any throwing of snack food or any misbehaviour at all then I will pull the bus over to give Guido time to deal with the trouble makers. The more time we spend stopped the less time you will have to enjoy the rest stop. Think about that before you cause Trouble and make everyone mad at you and trust me you don't want to lose any time there. The trouble makers will not be allowed off the bus when we get there so sit back and enjoy the movie. If you look under your seats you'll see a set of headphones. You need those to listen to the movie."

He started up the big bus and we were on our way. Roy looked at me and mouthed Oh no. Not good and I nodded my head in agreement. The trap we set up was going to have consequences no matter what but I had a solution, laxatives in Charles the Seconds Drink. He'll be out of the way until long after the rest stop at the rate he's packing it back right now. So no immediate consequences. Roy can shoot it off the roof and right into his drink so he'll be sure to drink it and no one can blame us because we haven't left our seats in the back and Charles is three rows ahead of us. I took a few seconds to go over it again in my head to make sure there were no flaws then turned to Roy and described my plan. By the time we were able to get the laxatives out of storage without arousing suspicion Charles had already consumed five one litre bottles of Pepsi, four large bags of chips, seven sandwiches and ten chocolate bars. He had just opened another bottle of Pepsi and set it down in the drink holder to reach for another bag of chips. While he wasn't looking Roy carefully took aim and fired the little white pellet. I held my breath as it arced up and ricochet off the roof off the bus and down right into the drink. I released the breath i hadn't realized i was holding and looked over to Roy and we shared a grin. He already had the second one ready. The box said one but we figured that with the amount the boy ate two wouldn't hurt and would guarantee success. The second one didn't miss its target either and I watched with relief as Charles as oblivious as ever Guzzled the drugged pop down in one go.

"He sure does have a big mouth doesn't he" Roy stated

"You can say that again. And not just for food, you can often find him sticking his foot in it as well. One of these days he's going to choke on it." Roy laughed.

The two sat anxiously waiting for the drug to take effect. Ten minutes passed and they started to worry but just as Dick was about to open his mouth and suggest another try he noticed movement up front. It was Guido and he was heading back towards the washroom. The two boys shared a look of panic and would have missed Charles Dash to the bathroom if it wasn't for the scream of anger that came from the girl sitting next to him as he spilt all his food on her in his haste to make it to the back of the bus. He bowled over Guido on his way there and slammed the door in his face. Twin grins sprouted on the once worried faces of the two troublemakers but quickly disappeared as Guido got up and looked around in a daze.

"Did anyone catch the number of that dump truck?" he asked addressing the stall door. Roy spoke up

"I'm sorry sir but the only thing that ran you over is Charles and by the sounds of it I don't think he'll be out of there anytime soon."

"Thank you son I think I'll go sit down now. I'll have Barb come back here and check on him once we stop." He said as he turned around and started to make his way slowly to the front of the bus.

I turned to look at Roy and he grinned wickedly. "Prank #1 successful Grade for execution is A Originality C+ and Avoidance of punishment A. Now what do you want to try next?" I asked.

As the two boys schemed their first victim was not having fun. He hadn't moved form his sitting position but the smell was starting to make him nauseous so he figured he'd have to open the window or pass out. No one had any idea the power of the fumes coming from that bathroom until it was too late for a few unassuming Cows, Birds and Drivers with windows open following behind the bus. Lets just say the next hour the highway was impassable due the half a dozen cars, SUV's and Semi trucks that made up one of the worst car pile ups in History. Miraculously not a single person was injured or killed. Apparently the drivers had started to slow down due to drowsiness caused by the fumes until a cow wandered onto the road.

**Thank you for reviewing,**

**I thank you so much.**

**I'll through a party for you,**

**And even spike the punch!**

**Everyone will be there,**

**And we'll have lots of fun.**

**Because you've reviewed my story,**

**And made it my number one!**

**Author of poem: Sapphire Eye**

**AN; Guido is pronounced Gee-Doh the ee as in gee wiz but the G with a geh sound and doh like Homer says it. Basicly Ukrainain for Grandpa and if it's spelt wrong well i don't have a Ukrainian Dictionary and i never learned the language like my mom did.**

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS FAN FICTION IF YOU BIG SHOT LAWYERS CAN'T FIGURE OUT WHAT THAT MEANS THEN GO BACK TO KINDERGARTEN WHERE YOU BELONG AND LET SMART LAWYERS LIKE CHAR MAKE THE MONEY YOU DON'T DESERVE**


	5. 5Bus Ride Part Two: A one flip trip

**Camp Itazura**

**By Ishkabod**

**Chapter Five**

**The bus ride: Part Two (partly edited although i still need a second look at my grammer. Any volunteers? even some suggestions in a review would be helpfull. thanks in advance.**

An hour passed and the two boys were getting board again. The movie playing was a really bad remake of the classic gone with the wind. Needless to say the two would be troublemakers were waiting to make their move. Finally opportunity struck as the head councillor finally conceded to stop for a bathroom break. There was no way Charles was getting out of that bathroom anytime soon and many campers and councillors alike needed a reprieve.

When they finally arrived at a gas station everyone was told to file off the bus and wait outside until it was time to leave. There was one staff member at the bus doors to ensure that no kids sneaked back onto the bus. They didn't anticipate the tag team of the young aerialist and his buddy. Dick and Roy had snuck around to the back of the bus away from the watchful eyes of the staff. The two boys had left their bus window open and it was just wide enough to allow a small boy to squeeze in. Roy hoisted his partner up and into the air. Executing a perfect flip he shot through the back window in a dive and with a twist in mid air landed silently in the centre isle of the bus.

No sooner had dick landed before he was moving again. He quickly checked to see if the situation in the bathroom had changed. Nope there was no way he was coming out anytime soon so on with plan #2. He quickly made his way to another student's seat. It was the seat of one Devon Grayson, who considered Dick a weakling shrimp, and thus an easy target.

Some of the things Devon and his cronies had done were unforgivable and there were some things that he would most likely never forget. One of those things happened after Gym class. Devon and his gang cornered him in the locker room and went on to tie him up, gag him and shove him in one of the lockers, he was luckily not late for class but it took too much time during lunch hour that he missed getting his lunch before class started.

**FLASHBACK**

Then the next day he went to gym to find that all of his gym clothes were cut up and dyed ahorrible neon green and hot pink. He had to ask the teacher to excuse him for the day. The teacher who was extremely eccentric insisted that there be a class vote. Of course seeing as half if not more of the class was part of Devon's group of friends and there were at least five others that had a severe dislike of him because of his great grades the outcome of the vote was inevitable but the exact opposite of what he expected.

He got permission. Needless to say it wasn't out of kindness that the class voted in favour of him leaving. They had their reasons. That day they were starting the unit on martial arts. They figured that if they got a head start that they'd have and easy day picking on me in the next class. Not that they wouldn't normally have it easy, martial arts or not but the missed day in their minds give them the perfect excuse to go a bit farther than normal. What they failed to realize is how far they can push Dick before he looses some restraint.

The next day gym rolls around and I have my newgym clothes tucked safely in my backpack. I made my way down the hall towards the boys locker room. As I entered the smirks and barely repressed grins on the majority of the boys faces had me wary. I quickly got changed and exited the locker room supriseingly unscathed. I was relieved until I noticed the matts on the floor and the man up front wearing a Gi (martial arts robe thing) with a black belt. I swallowed and knew what the looks were for back In the locker room.

The class lined up and roll was called, shortly after we were paired up and I to my surprise and delight was made to pair up with the instructor rather than any of my class mates. My happiness wouldn't last long. We started out with simple things and after five minutes of light sparring getting a little more complicated every time I let him take me down. I knew if I were to go any farther, he would be able to see a glimpse of my training because my unique style would show through. He still looked a bit suspicious but decided to let it be and based on the yellow belt level of skill I showed he paired me up with my worst enemy.

Fifteen minutes later the two of us still seemed to be evenly matched. We were both breathing hard, him from trying to hurt me and me from trying to not do anything too well. It was then that he decided to play dirty. He pulled something out of his gym shorts pocket and me, knowing a normal kid wouldn't be able to discern the purpose of his movement, couldn't say anything. Deciding to be cautious I took a defensive pose waiting for him to release whatever he had hidden in his palm. We resumed fighting as usual and not even ten seconds had passed when he made his move. I spotted the bag of herbs of what I thought to be Pepper and other ingredients used by the Samurai in battles to blind their enemy. I couldn't help it when instincts took over and in a split second I was airborne taking down the threat in a quick and efficient manner.

The stunned boy was on the floor with the herbs intended to hurt me in his face. He couldn't see me as I made a graceful landing. Stunned at what I just did I looked around and noticed everyone's attention was drawn away from me to the teacher who for some unknown reason had passed out. Catching the Sensei's eye he made a quick motion for me to come and I had no option but to try damage control.

Hope you liked this sorry about the bad grammer I'll work on it in the future. I just wanted to get most of the editing done and posted before i forgot. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE.

PLEASE REVIEW  
PLEASE

Ishkabod

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS A FANFIC IF YOU CAN'T FIGURE OUT WHAT THAT MEANS THEN GO BACK TO KINDERGARTEN WHERE YOU BELONG.**


	6. 6Part Three

**Camp Itazura **

**By Ishkabod**

**Chapter Six **

**Part Three**

VERY IMPORTANT **The authors note in the previous chapter is gone and has been replaced with the full chapter Please read it before this chapter**

I have found my Prank bunny again YAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy. So now I can finish this extremely loooooong chapter and get on with the story. Please review every one I get helps even a little bit. Suggestions are welcome and I always take them into consideration. Thank you to those who have brightened my day with taking the time to review my story and to those who helped make it even better. Now on with the story before my prank bunny does his disappearing act again.

**Flashback continued**

I walked up towards the front quietly analyzing the situation. He could have seen me react to Devon's attack or he could have noticed my opponent on the floor in shock. I'm not sure which one would be worse. I could face expulsion if it was determined that I had used the herbs against my opponent not the other way around but it could be just as bad if he had seen what I had done and decided to share what i have no doubt would be very keen observations with anyone. As I got closer I noticed everyone staring at me and my former opponent. I could see the shock on their faces as they took in the sight of the toughest guy in school writhing in pain on the matt. I continued on my way ignoring the stares. When I reached my destination I looked up at the sensei and waited.

"Your name is Dick Grayson right?" he asked

"Yes sensei. Is there something you wanted to talk about?" I asked knowing that he knew something and wasn't about to discuss it in class.

"As a matter of fact there is, I was curious are you Dick Grayson of the Flying Grayson's?" he asked with a look In his eye that clearly indicated that was not what he wanted to talk about.

"yes sensei." I replied flatly feeling sadness swell inside me. Quickly suppressing it I waited for his next question.

"I would like to see you after school I want to try to teach you some moves to help build on that background if you have the time to spare.?" I could tell that I didn't't have a choice. He saw me and knew what I did. I would either show up or he would most likely tell. Oh well at least he's keeping it private. As soon as I looked back at him and nodded my consent he turned to the class and dismissed them for the day since the bell was about to ring. As I started to walk back to the lockers he called me back and made me clean up the mess the herb ball left on the matt.

After school I went to the gym and to my surprise upon entering I saw not only my sensei from class but another man dressed in and entirely black Gi and a small rack of different wooden swords. Surprised I stealthily crept up behind the two fighters and proceeded to listen to what they were saying. "I have never seen anyone move like that before. It was amazing the way he flew up in the air." I felt a hint of panic but was quickly relieved after hearing his next words. "Just to have his parents catch him at the last possible moment." I decided I needed to make my presence known. I cleared my thought and happily got a startled jump from both of them. They whipped around and got down into an expert defensive position. I followed suit but kept to the most basic and simple form for defense. Upon recognizing their attacker they relaxed out of their stances and stood up straight. Apologizing my sensei went on to explain what was going on. It turned out he had seen me and my parents when he was younger and wanted to thank me for giving him the will needed to beat cancer. His sensei was an expert in aerial combat techniques and he hoped that with my naturalathletictalents that he could teach me a thing or two to help against bullies in the future.

When I asked about the swords he explained that he wanted me to practice the moves taught with the practice swords at home whenever possible until I found one that suited me. I chose the staff right away drawing curious looks from the two. I found an easy excuse for that choice because most people knowledgeable in combat dismissed the staff in favor of the sword. I know I couldn't't tell him the real reason so I told him that a staff seems to be of the same diameter as the bars at the circus so since you said to find something that suits me I figured what could be a better choice. They seemed to buy the excuse and we continued on to training. At first it was basic training and slowly so as to not draw suspicions I increased my capacity move by move. I stayed away from the more rare and lesser known types and restricted myself to a blend of Karate and Tai-Kwan-Do. After a few hours of basic maneuvers he started to demonstrate a few unusual and unconventional moves. I copied as best I could but eventually failed. He explained to me that I shouldn't't try to copy him exactly but find a happy balance between copying and personal style. Another hour went by and I learned a total of five new defensive and offensive moves. I couldn't't wait to try them out against batman. Bowing to the two men and thanking them I left the gym Ready for another looooonng night.

**End Flashback **

Dick's POV

Glancing at my watch and at the door at the front of the bus I quickly took out two bottles I had stowed away in my jean pockets this morning. I gently opened up the bottle and emptied some of the contents onto his seat and proceeded to lightly coat the rest of the seats belonging to Devon's' friends. Emptying the container I quickly hid the evidence in Charles bag before continuing on to open the next one and gently place it's contents inside Tisha's Small designer Pink handbag. Zipping up the bag I quickly made my way back to my seat, climbed out the window and landed gracefully next to Roy.

He looked at me for reassurance that they hadn't been caught I nodded and he breathed a sigh of relief. Five minutes later after me and Roy had finally picked up some junk food for the road. The bus headed out. Guido was his usual self and him and the rest of the councilors soon had everyone singing some camping songs. Before the day was out we had completed Phase one and now onto phase two.

YUP this is what I have done so far. well I guess you could say the dreaded team writers block must have made a visit while i wasat work or sleepingor the bunnies got scared because the ideas for the next bit just don't want to come so any ideas anyone please help me and send me some bunnies that might solve my problem.

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS A FANFIC IF YOU CAN'T FIGURE OUT WHAT THAT MEANS THEN GO BACK TO KINDERGARTEN WHERE YOU BELONG.**


End file.
